My Best Friends Boyfriend
by ihearttwilight8
Summary: Edward and Bella met when they were 3 years old. Their friendship turned into more than that,after declaring their love. A tragity strikes which cause Bella to leave, will Edward stay faithful? or will a pixie interfer ALL HUMAN:E&B EM&R A
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Hi, im Cara :) This is my first fanfic. I know its going to be a bit rubbish; but its my first time. Anyways i hope you enjoy and the next chapter will proberley be better. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett Swan (27) – Bella's big brother and Rosalie's boyfriend**

**Rosalie Brandon-(27) - Alice's big sister and Emmett's girlfriend**

**Alice Brandon-(20) - Rosalie's little sister and Edward's girlfriend**

**Jasper Cullen (20)- Edwards big brother and currently single**

**Edward Cullen-(19) Jaspers little brother and Alice's boyfriend**

**Bella Swan-(19) Emmett's little sister and currently single**

**

* * *

**

**My Best Friends Boyfriend - How It Began**

I Bella Swan am in love with my best friend's boyfriend. I have ever since the first time my mother bumped her shopping trolley into his. It started when we was 3 i was crying because... i was just crying; isn't that what 3 year olds do. Anyway my mum was trying to control me when our shopping trolley went straight into his, his mother was beyond kind and offered me a candy bar, this just made me scream more. Then he came, and hugged me. I stopped crying immediately, the "sweetest thing ever" is what our mothers said "we will be together forever". Sure. But not how i wanted, not as my best friend's boyfriend.

The night my parents were killed my whole world fell apart, not only that day did i lose my parents. But i lost my virginity and best friend- what a mistake...

"_Flashback"_

_Bella- 15_

_Edward- 15_

_Edward and I were in the living room figuring out biology homework, he came over early this morning as we both completely forgot and thought it would be a lot quicker to do it ; of course Edward finished his already- he was trying to explain it to me; but my mind was somewhere else. This was the first time that i really noticed Edward's god like features; his hair was perfectly sculpted into a sexy bed hair look, his piercing green eyes enchanted me every time, his eyes meet mine i couldn't help but stare- how could anything like that even want to breathe the same air as me?_

"_Bella...do you understand?" what the hell was he talking about!_

"_Err... yehhh..."_

_He laughed, and continued to stare into my eyes; it felt like he could see into my soul. He leaned forward his lips a millimetre apart; i could feel his sweet breath on my tongue...erratic thought were flicking through my mind like a memory book._

"_Bella, i can't stop thinking about you; why do you think i tutor you? Because you're struggling"_

_I couldn't do anything but nod; his lips were so close to me..._

"_You couldn't be more wrong, i love you"_

"_Please. Don't" _

_He looked at me puzzled, i knew where this was going; he was going to tell me he loves me, screw me, and then run of to his girlfriends... yes you heard right girlfriends- there were a vast amount of them and they seemed to be growing._

"_Bella, i don't understand i-i thought you felt the same, we're practically brother and sister it-"_

"_EXACTLY! You don't see what this will do to us, i... care about you too much to let this happen. Let's just get this done ok?"_

_He nodded; i could see in his eyes, he too knew i was lying. There wasn't anything more i wanted to do but jump into his arms and never let go, and declare my undying love for him. For the rest of the day we spent as much time as we could away from each other; lunch was the hardest- we was with the usual: Me,...him, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. We were sitting directly in front of each other; we would occasionally exchange glances which made it even more awkward. Then he did something that i didn't even realise would tear my heart into pieces_

"_Hey, Alice... erm, if you're not doing anything but; would you like go out with me? To the cinema or something like that?"_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! MEE!!!"_

"_Well yeh" he ran his hand through his hair, obvious sign he was nervous._

"_Well... DUH! OF COURSE I WILL" with that she practically threw herself on him and whispered in his ear, which wasn't quite enough_

"_I knew you would see sense" _

_I couldn't take anymore of this, i grabbed my bag and told the rest of them that i was going to study with Abigail. She was distant from the gang as she had her own group of friends, but i came very close to her. I meet her in the school library where we usually studied together; and then i realised i had to write a song for music class- i instantly thought of Edward and the past few years we have had together and the lyrics came pouring out._

_**Fifteen**_

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

_It explained everything that happened between me and Edward; and Abigail's also torment over her boyfriend that she had been dating for the past 4 years. Before class i gave my song to Ms Wise before she sent me to detention; for not handing in my homework which was 2 weeks over due. _

_Class settled and then he walked in with his arms around Alice's waste. He didn't bother to sit in his usually seat which was right next to me instead he took Mikes place. Ms Wise didn't even bother (yeh, you go miss. Enforce the rules) Mike walked in and gave Edward a glance, which Edward also retaliated which seemed like a "don't say one word otherwise your dead" Mike just walked over to me and smiled. Great. Stuck with Mike Newton for the next 2 hours._

_Everyone got up to perform their song, Alice performed a song called "Don't you wish you girlfriend was hot like me" Which had some very, graphic moves; she enlisted Jessica and Rosalie for help as backing dances and singers. Thankfully we was running out of time, which meant i didn't have to sing my song  
_

"_Miss Swan, i read your song earlier and the lyrics were amazing; care to play them with the class"_

"_But Ms the class is going to end an minute now" I snapped back_

"_Well, we better be quick then, shouldn't we"_

_I groaned and walked to the front of the class and grabbed the guitar. Better get this over with._

_I sang the song and parts my eyes couldn't help but drift toward Edward especially the part:_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_He seemed to realise this song was about him, Alice seemed annoyed. I couldn't realise why... once i was finished everyone applauded me, i was actually quite enjoying it. I thanked Ms Wise and headed towards the parking lott. SHIT! I forgot Edward drove me today. He was there leaning against his shinny Volvo with Alice on his arm, i walked past him hoping that he would forget it and let me walk home- it would only take me about an 2 hours walk. Fuck._

"_Bella! Where you going?"_

"_Edward, im going home. What does it look like?"_

"_Come on its ages away, can you please just let me drive you home at least, I've got to drop Alice home anyway"_

_I nodded and walked towards the car, Alice groaned and i couldn't quite figure out what was the matter with her today. She was usually really hyper and bubbly; she sat upfront which i was quite thankfully for. 15 minutes into the drive it was getting unbearable the silence was driving me crazy i had to say something_

"_So Alice where's Rosalie?"_

"_Gone with Emmett"_

"_Oh, have they hooked up yet?"_

"_BELLA! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA, I MIGHT BE HER SISTER BUT I AINT HER! WHY DO YOU ASK HER, HERE HAVE MY FUCKING PHONE"_

"_Woahh what's your problem?"_

"_My problems YOU!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Alice please" Edward face had no emotion on it._

"_Sorry baby, but she just aggravates me" she began to run her hand through his hair_

_Fuck this could not be happening_

"_Edward, stop the car" he didn't he continued to drive_

"_EDWARD STOP THE FUCKING CAR. NOW!" he didn't stop, i went to unlock the door but he put child lock on_

"_Seriously, how old are you?!" before i realised we were outside Alice's house._

"_Bella please, stay inside the car. We need to talk" with that i got out of the car, i knew that the smart thing to was to ignore him and just walk away, but i knew there were things we needed to talk about. I looked into his eyes, and saw the hurt in them; i didn't want to be the one responsible for that. So instead i opened the door to the passenger seat and sat inside waiting._

_As they were approaching the door Alice grabbed his hand and turned back to me and gave me a devious smirk. She really needed to get a life if she thought that bothered me. Did it? No of course not..._

_Once she was at her door she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him passionately, you could see in his facial expression that he was shocked but he didn't do anything to stop her. I officially hate Alice Brandon._

_He walked towards the car with his head hung low, he got in and the rest of the car journey was quiet. He didn't try to make any conversation, and neither did i. This isn't how everything should be. There was one thing i had to say to him; and then i would finally be free from all the lies._

"_Edward, can you pull over somewhere quiet. We need to talk."_

_He nodded and he pulled over; i only then realised that we was at our meadow. We use to come here when ever one of us had a bad day. He too realised where we were and smiled, I had the strangest urge to hold his hand, but instead i picked up my bad and walked towards our meadow. I sat down and waited for him to start, i know it was childish but... i had no clue what to say to him, i couldn't declare my undying love for him – he was with Alice now._

"_Listen, whether you like it or not, i love you with everything inside of me; you're in every thoughts i have; sometimes it hurts to know that i can't be with you... i loved you ever since that first day i saw you, i may be three but come on, i was a ladies' man since i was born"_

_I chuckled at the memory of what Esmee his mother told me, apparently when he was born the first thing he grabbed was the midwifes boob and whenever she would let him go he would scream out, and then carry on to hold onto her boob._

"_Bella, please. Give us a go"_

_There wasn't anything i could say, sure i wanted to give it a try but, he just asked Alice out. He was playing a game that, i didn't want to play. I couldn't let him hurt me like he did with all the other girls he fooled around with. _

"_Edward, what sort of game are you playing huh? I mean if you REALLY loved me. Why ask Alice out?"_

"_I don't know, i panicked"_

"_So every time when we are together and you panic you're going to go to a random stranger for a fuck?"_

"_No, Bella. Im going to change; i promise"_

"_I don't know Edward..."_

_He bent down so he was on the same level as me_

"_Tell me that you don't love me and i will walk away and never bother you again"_

"_Edward, please. Im begging you, just leave it; ok?"_

"_NO, it's not ok, i love you and i know that you love me too, go on say that you don't love me and i will go away"_

_He knew i could say it, so there was no bother in trying because it would come out as an obvious lie. Instead i did the most stupid thing, i kissed him, his_ _lips were soft and warm against mine as I kissed him, and my eyes fluttered shut. His hands went to my hips and I began to unbutton his shirt. _

"_Wait, Bella are you sure you want to do this, here?"_

"_There is nowhere and no one i would rather do it with, i... i...love you"_

_He smiled the biggest smile i have ever seen him produce "i love you too"_

_I unbuttoned his jeans, and then slid the zipper down before i quickly worked the buttons on his shirt. I tugged on it and yanked it up over his head, tossing it next to us on a log (how romantic, this isn't how i pictured my first time, but it was with Edward; it was going to be special anyways) As our tongues tangoed with each other, his hands started wandering down my thighs, pulling at my jeans. I quickly go up to get rid of my jeans, which wasn't as easy as it looked; I quickly climbed back on top of. His hand now wandered freely up to my warm, wet centre, he lightly rubbed it through the lace panties i wore- i was so thankful i decided to wear the new lingerie Rosalie gave me. I groaned at the pleasure, I kissed him deeper as I rocked my hips against his covered centre. Why the hell were they still on_

_I broke away from the kiss, looking into his eyes again. They were smiling at me and I realized I could never leave him._

_He bit my bottom lip softly and I moaned, reaching down to grab the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down_

_I moved back from him removing my underwear. I climbed back on top of him, positioning myself just above his erect member. I held my breath as I slowly lowered herself, taking all of him inside. I gasped and tossed my head in between his collar bone and his neck, biting on my lip. He rubbed my back repeated soothing words into my ear; i asked him to start to move around as i couldn't bring myself to do it his hands were on my hips, guiding me slow, steady rocking motions. It started to open up and it felt amazing. Then i blurted out the thing i have wanted since i was 12_

"_Make love to me, Edward."_

_He nodded. Our bodies clashed against each other in the most urgent way. I never would have imagined_

_I move my hands into his hair, pulling it gently as I rocked against him. Our breaths were ragged as we moved together._

"_Oh, Edward….God, Edward," I arched my back, panting as he let out a low, sexy moan. I groaned as he jutted his hips forward as I came and, he released his seed inside of me._

_My head fell against his shoulder and I breathed against his chest._

"_Bella," he murmured my name, and it sounded as if she were smiling._

_I looked into his eyes and I had no idea what he was thinking_

"_That was the first time i have ever made love to someone"_

"_What! But what about Tanya, Jessica..."_

"_We just fooled around; i wanted my first time to be special"_

"_Yeh, so special we did it in the middle of a forest"_

"_I Hope there were no hikers today" He chuckled_

"_I love you Edward Antony Cullen" He smiled_

"_I love you too Isabella Marie Swan" _

_When i arrived home, there was a phone call saying that i had to go to the police station immediately, when i got there Emmett was there crying. He NEVER cried; he ran to me and gave me one of those bear hugs_

"_Don't worry Bella, i will look after you. I promise" I still had no idea what was happening_

"_Emmett, what's happened? Where are mom and dad?"_

_He pulled me into a chair and that's when he told me... they were dead. He was 23 and my big brother and I knew he would look after me. I just wish i could see my mom smile one last time; and watch football with my dad on the flat screen- even though i hated it. I just did it to have some time with him. _

"_Bella, were going to move to phoenix ok, trust me your going to love it there. Me and Rosie have been thinking about moving and-"_

"_Woahh, wait up. I aint moving!"_

"_So where are you going to stay then?" he had me, i wondered about Edwards, Esmee was always like a second mother to me, but i couldn't._

"_Fine, when are we leaving?"_

"_Now, I have your bags packed."_

"_But Emmett at least let me say good-bye"_

"_You are, on the way we are picking up Rosie; Alice will be there"_

"_No, I mean Edward"_

"_Bella we don't have time!"_

"_Emmett Please, i love him. Don't make me go without saying good bye to him"_

"_Im sorry, and if you just turn up on his door step saying that your leaving. That will break him Bella; there won't be time for explanations and you would leave him heartbroken"_

_He was right, we made our way to Rose's house and there was Alice sobbing her little heart out; even from today's events she was still my best friend. I got out of the car and she noticed me_

"_OHH BELLA, IM SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU PROMISE YOU WILL STAY IN CONTACT!"_

"_Of course i will Alice, you're my best friend"_

"_Have you spoken to Edward?"_

"_I can't, Emmett won't let me. I think it's best if I just contact him when I get there. Save all the goodbyes" _

_She nodded and hugged me once again. Then we were off, i was leaving my parents behind, my friends behind, and most off all Edward; a part of me wished i never lost my virginity to him. Because now i have the constant reminder of what could have happened. I was never going to get those precious moments with him; i just wish he will understand._

_Once we landed, i called Edward immediately. No answer; i tried again, no answer. I called Alice but she too wouldn't answer. Something was off, i asked Rosalie if i could use her phone, Alice always answered when Rosalie called. She answered_

"_WHAT ROSE! IM KIND OF BUSY" She panted into the phone_

"_Who the fuck is that Alice, get your sexy fucking arse here... NOW"_

"_SHUT UP EDWARD THAT'S MY SISTER ON THE FUCKING PHONE!"_

_Edward... Edward was with Alice, they were fucking. I couldn't find words, not even 48 hrs after we declared our love and he was fucking with my best friend. That was it, i was done with love. I was done with Edward Cullen._

* * *

**There It Is, I Hope You Enjoyed It. I Know Its Rushed And That But Its A First, Only Review If You Wont To; I Dont Like Presuring People Into Doing It, Only Do It If You Want To Give Me Some Adive Or Ideas For Next Chapter... Which Should Be Up About Next Week. Hope You Enjoyed It.. I Have Some Reccomendations For You Which I Love !**

**Ex Factor By AngelAtTwilight**

**The Bet By .cullen**

**Great Storys**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Reunion

I never really got over what happened that night, I just learnt to deal with it; like everything else in life... i finished school and got 11 GCSE'S all A*-C. Now 19, working in a supermarket but wait... I am the head supervisor; nope it still sounds crap. We lived in phoenix for 2 years, but Emmett got a high paying job over in England to be head of security at some Buckingham palace place, don't even know who lives there. So he yet again ruined my life and made me leave all my friends behind in phoenix, I am constantly arguing with him and his precious wife, Rosalie. Yep, he married the slut; she regularly keeps me updated on what Edward and Alice are up to... "How sweet, Edwards taking Alice to prom" "Edward bought Alice a yellow Porsche" "Edward finally said I love you" even the word Edward made me want to tear up, but I couldn't show that it affected me in front of her instead i would just smile and say "Im so glad" so here I am packing pineapples, getting paid £20 a hour. Once i got home Emmett was surprisingly home, he never really gets home until 3am. Once i got inside I heard more than 2 voices it sounded familiar... i peeked through the door into the living room that's when i saw the massive TV has Edward and Alice's face on there, he had his arm tightly around her waist kissing the side of his head... was this a past video but then the devil himself said

"We booked the flights for Wednesday morning we should be there around about 9"

Emmett looked happy; I thought he hated Edward after everything I told him, I had to hold him back from jumping on the next flight and strangling him! Once the webcam was finished I stormed into the room

"What the hell is happening?" then i noticed suitcases, where they going on holiday and leaving me here with him?

"Bella, I want you out"

"What! Im your sister I th-"

"NO! You stopped being my sister a long time ago, remember the night you told me you got raped, how could you lie about something like that eh? Rape is something that shouldn't be lied about; i cant even fucking look at you im so disgusted"

"What... you think im lying, you think i wanted it to happen, you think i wish i could re live it.. RAPE Emmett that's what happened, James.. RAPED me, in this house... in this FUCKING room! And you don't believe me"

"i read your diary Bella" he pulled out the little purple book that i wrote every thought i have ever had, most of it contained Edward"

"go on read it Bella, and tell me that you didn't write that because i know that, thats your fucking handwriting"

Dear diary,

Haa, i fooled the baboon he actually thinks i got raped; wait a go Bella! Just need to keep up the act a little longer and i might be able to squeeze a car out of him.

My mind went blank, i never wrote this... but it was my handwriting, how the hell was i going to get out of this the only person who could write like me was...

"ALICEEE, THAT STUPID FUCKING BITCH! SHE DID THIS"

"Bella, what are you talking about, Alice has been in forks she hasn't been here who the hell would have put that in your diary if it wasn't you then?"

Rosalie looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that hypnotized men, but she wasn't fooling me; i knew it was her

"See what you've done, rose... I hope the both of you are happy... ohh and Emmett; when she leaves you for some other poor sod who's got more money then you, don't say i didn't tell you so, mum and dad would be so pleased"

With that i took my suitcase and went outside into the pouring rain, it was Tuesday night and Edward would be here tomorrow... i needed to get far away as possible before he saw me

There was only one person that has been there for me since that day Edward cheated on me, he knew about James and believed me. Jasper was my only hope I had left, he lived about 50 minutes he may be Edwards older brother but he was nothing like Edward which was why i tended to hang out with him, he wasn't a constant reminder of what I'd lost... just one of what I gained. I stumbled a number of times but it didn't stop me, i had just had to get there... but then i saw a shinny Volvo coming my way it looked like it was slowing down, i thought it was a pervert so i left my bags and just ran... i ran and ran and ran... until i found jaspers house. I knocked on the door and there he was, topless in his boxers half asleep

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Emmett kicked me out, he... doesn't believe what happened with James... it was Alice i KNOW it was Alice she-"

"Don't worry come in you must be freezing"

I walked inside; it was so warm and homey... Jasper and Edwards's family are very wealthy. He had marble flooring white pillars and even servants but he tend to just let them do what they wanted he didn't want their services but his parents insisted he had some. I explained everything and he couldn't believe what Emmett had done and he too believed that Alice wrote the note; he always believed me that's what made me love him, but i couldn't love him the way i did with Edward, we did try once... but we both agreed it felt just like kissing our brother or sister. He too knew that Edward was coming to visit he tried to warn me but I lost my mobile... he offered me to live here with him but there was a condition

"Mums very demanding that Edward and Alice live here until they get an apartment of their own; im sorry but i can't turn them down, he's my brother and she's his-"

"Don't say girlfriend, i will throw up"

"Im sorry Bella, but there is nothing else i can do"

I contemplated the street or living with Edward and Alice for about 5 months..

"It's alright, I'll crash somewhere else"

"You sure Bella, I don't want you on the streets"

"Yes, of course im sure, i just..." I couldn't ask jasper for anything more, he already did so much

"Bella please, go on..."

"I don't have any money or clothes, I saw a car coming towards me and assumed it was a pervert so I ran and I don't have a credit card and all my cash was in that purse; i wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate, i will pay you back as soon as i can i promise"

He pulled out a heap of cash from his wallet

"Here take it, and i don't want it back just promise me you will stay safe and call me if you need anything, take this cell and you can always come round for visit when... they're not here"

I cried, because that's all i could do, i was homeless... lonely... everyone in my family has abandoned me and all i had left was this plastic ring Edward won me at the school fair, which i kept around my neck at all times.

"Shh, Bella i promise everything will be ok. They're not going to be here until tomorrow night, please stay here until then so i know you have somewhere to stay" he wiped the smudge make up from my face

"You're going to make someone very lucky someday jasper you know that right"

"yeh, well try telling the women out there because all of them don't seem to let me get a word in... they just want a fuck, im not like that Bella i can't treat women that way; im not James i-i-"

"I know, and you won't ever be like him, i think im going to go to bed if that's alright?"

"Of course it is... I'll send Bree up with some clean clothes"

I started my journey up the 2 flights of stairs to the spare room i always stayed in

"Oh Bella"

"Yeh?"

"Everything will work out, trust me"

Jasper was usually right, and I always believe him but this time i weren't so sure

"Yeh, well...Will see wont we"

Once i got upstairs Bree helped me into my clothes, Bree was unfortunate her parents Jane and Aro abandoned her and left her outside Esmee and Carlisle house, they took her in and treated her as if she was one of their own, she basically lives with jasper, she gets paid to do the cleaning and that's pretty much it she's 18 but she is doing well for herself love wise and career wise, she's auditioning for a place at a fashion school. I hope she gets in, i wonder if Alice went to fashion school that's all she went on about; her dreams... she never once asked what mine were... each time i think about the times me and Alice shared, they were just hopeless. Our friendship never got anywhere, we was always competing against each other.

That night i kept on picturing me and Edward making love in our meadow, and then Alice turning up and taking him away... i would shout out for him to stay but he couldn't hear me, i woke up sweat pouring down my back, i needed a glass of water. I wasn't going to wake up any of the servants in the middle of the night when I could get a glass of water myself, so i threw on Edwards old jersey that he left here years ago, i could still smell him... and i knew it would haunt me later but i always wore this to bed at jaspers... it was comforting and i needed comfort even if Edward wasn't here. I made my way over to the fridge and that's when i saw left over spaghetti, jasper always made the best spaghetti, and i knew he wouldn't mind if i had some considering i didn't eat anything. I heated it up for 4 minutes and sat there waiting, that's all i ever did in life, wait... and the end result would be rubbish

"Crap, Bree you nearly gave me a heart attack what are Edwards parents doing with you anyway your just hopeless... i told you to iron my shirt but its-"

Shit. No. No. No please please please, don't be who i think it is

"Bella" i turned around and i was right, i saw the same pair of blue eyes that Rosalie had however this was a shorter brown haired, even more evil version

"Well Alice, we finally meet again"

"What are you doing here? You're going to spoil everything I've worked so hard on"

"What's that? Stealing _my_ boyfriend"

"He was never yours Bella, you and I both know that we were made for each other"

"You know what im over it now, i don't care what you say or do to me. I thought you were meant to be here tomorrow"

"yeh well, Daddy just couldn't wait so he got his private jet to fly us out" typical of Alice to call her dad "Daddy" with the same childish tone in her voice after all these years

"So well, when are you leaving? Because i really don't want you to disturb Edward"

I should have known Edward was going to be there, I had to get out.

"Don't worry im going"

I didn't bother changing i just left. And didn't turn back, if i waited just a few minutes more what would have happened?


	3. Authours Note: Sorry

Everyone, im so sorry for not updating I've been busy and had exams and everything; but im back and im going to carry on writing. I will proberly have the next chapter up tomorrow, but I've got a very busy week this week and I was lucky to have updated this chapter I hope you enjoyed that chapter

Sorry

-Cara x


End file.
